


Ai is Adorable and Syo is Weak for Him

by anime_music_ships



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_music_ships/pseuds/anime_music_ships
Summary: Just Syo being a Good Boi and Ai being adorable cuz someone's gotta write them





	Ai is Adorable and Syo is Weak for Him

“Good find Ai!” Syo praised, his blue eyes bright as he looked over the shirt the taller had found. “This would look great with a skirt… a white one, with frills or something.”

“You wear that kind of stuff?” Ai tilted his head sideways a bit.

“Not typically, but if I feel like it I will. But I was talking about you anyways.”

“Me? What function would that top and a skirt have for me?”

Syo smirked. “You'd look damn cute. It'd be harder to keep my hands off you.”

A faint blush tinted Ai’s cheeks, but his tone remained even. “Aren't I already cute though? You say so all the time.”

Syo chuckled. “I mean that you'd look even cuter.”

“And you'd touch me more because of that?”

“Are you wanting me to?” the shorter asked in a light teasing tone.

Ai answered in a soft, almost breathy voice as his gaze turned down to Syo’s shoes. “I do like headpats… and when you play with my hair…” 

The blond’s heart swelled as he watched Ai be downright adorable. “Ai.”

“Yes?” Celeste eyes turned up to meet Syo’s blue ones.

“Please be my boyfriend.” While his tone was normal enough, Syo’s expression was a mix of determination and pleading, as well as hope. Sure this was their sixth date, but he didn't know exactly where Ai stood in terms of wanting to actually be with him. The first time Syo had asked him out Ai was confused; he hadn't understood the point. So he had been allowing Ai to test the waters, so to speak, of dating and being with someone. Ai hadn't let on to a decision of whether he liked it or didn't want to bother, though he did seem to like it.

“If you're still deciding your stance on this stuff that's okay,” Syo hurriedly added, not wanting to pressure Ai. “Actually, forget I asked-”

“Yes.”

“Yes… to my question?” Syo couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

Ai nodded. “I'll be your boyfriend. I like dating, and I really like you.”

“YES!” Syo yelled, pushing his fist into the air above his head as he beamed. He was unaware of the other shoppers turning and staring questioningly, but was Ai was very aware.

“Keep it down.” Despite his monotone words, seeing how happy Syo was to be with him left Ai feeling warm.

“Sorry, I'm just so glad you said yes!” Syo took Ai’s hand into his own and pulled him close, gazing into the taller’s beautiful eyes. “Whaddya say we find you a cute skirt then head back for cuddles?”

Ai smiled, a bit more than his usual smile. “That sounds perfect, just like you.”

Now it was Syo’s turn to blush. “Let's hurry then. I really need to hold you right now.”

“Will you play with my hair?”

“Of course.”

The rest of the night consisted of Ai cuddling up against Syo with the blond’s fingers in his hair, as well as soft kisses. Ai could safely say that he liked this and never wanted it to end.


End file.
